Songfic: Welcome to the Family
by silverfire345
Summary: A songfic for Kakashi with one of my favourite songs, Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold.


**I own neither Naruto nor the song.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Song: Welcome to the Family, by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Hey kid (hey kid)**

**Do I have your attention?**

**I know the way you've been living.**

**Life so reckless**

**Tragedy endless**

**Welcome to the family.**

His father's death meant something more to him than losing a loved one. It meant that he would have to live on his own, with no one else by his side, and join the wilderness of being a ninja alone. He didn't mind. He was a tough kid. And he felt that once being a ninja he would be equal to others. Belong somewhere.

**Hey, **

**There's something missing.**

**Only time will alter your vision.**

**Never in question**

**Lethal injection**

**Welcome to the family.**

Yes, finally a ninja. A ninja with a title that made him not only equal but better than his peers. He was proud of what he had accomplished so far, and he was still so young. Many believed that he shouldn't be exposed to such cruelty in such an age but he would prove them all wrong. He wasn't a kid that needed to be protected by adults. No, he was a kid with abilities equal to theirs. And no one dared to mention his father's mistakes to him, he had learnt that obeying the rules was what a shinobi should do. He would always obey the rules no matter what. He had promised that to himself.

**Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear.**

**Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear.**

**Can you look at yourself now?**

**Can you look at yourself?**

**You can't win this fight.**

War had broken out. His team was given an important mission where no mistakes were acceptable. There was no place for them and he knew it well. Other times, when the mission was simple, he still tried to make no mistakes. But now it was war and he had to be more careful than ever. It was simple, actually. He would just stick to everything he believed in so far as a ninja, a jonin ninja. 'Obey the rules and everything's fine.' was the way he saw things. During the mission, however, one of his teammates was captured, and the other one wanted to save her desperately. What would he do? What _could_ he do? He was the leader, but he wasn't prepared for this. He had options but he couldn't decide. He couldn't know the correct answer in this test.

**And in a way it seems there's no one to call,**

**When our thoughts are so numb **

**And our feelings unsure. **

**We all have emptiness inside **

**We all have answers to find.**

**But you can't win this fight.**

He left his teammate. He left him alone to do whatever he thought was right, and go save the girl of their team. It seemed like his mind was once more stronger than his heart, telling him to follow the rules. But he didn't know if it was the right move. Leaving this crybaby alone with the enemies. Leaving the coward behind. Although, now that he thought about it, he was more of a coward than his knucklehead teammate. And so turned back. Back to his teammates.

**I try to help you with the things that can't be justified.**

**I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize.**

**So have you figured it out now?**

**So have you figured it out?**

**You can't win this fight.**

Saving the girl needed sacrifices. He lost his left eye and his teammate lost his life. They succeeded, though. They saved her. The rest of their initial mission was also a success. Then why did he feel so empty? So guilty? He knew why the moment he asked himself. If he was competent enough nothing like this would have happened. However, another question came up in his mind. Why now? Why did he have to leave at the moment they started liking each other and becoming friends? Why did he have to leave him alone, just like his parents? He didn't understand this, he didn't understand this at all…

**Deep inside **

**Where nothing's fine**

**I've lost my mind**

**You're not invited**

**So step aside**

**I've lost my-**

**Deep inside**

**Where nothing's fine**

**I've lost my mind**

**You're not invited **

**So step aside**

**I've lost my-**

A/N: I'm a little disappointed by this but mehh… Tell me if you liked it, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
